Rico
Rico is a male customer who first appeared as a closer in Papa's Taco Mia! Appearance Rico is a man with a black vest, sunglasses, and a blue bandana. His white t-shirt has light stains, and he wears a chained belt on his blue jeans. He has a ratted beard and moustache, and face is lightly dusted with freckles. He wears a blue bandana, and normally wears brown-lensed sunglasses. His shirt became horizontally black-and-red striped in Cupcakeria and onwards. Flipdeck Info This tough biker arrived with an attitude as a Closer in Papa’s Taco Mia!, but after a relaxing vacation on Calypso Island he started to mellow out. When he’s not visiting Papa’s restaurants, he’s riding around the country and sampling chili at various roadhouses. Rico is perfecting his own original chili recipe, and hopes that customers will one day line up to try a bowl of his chili! Orders Papa's Taco Mia! *Hard Shell *Chicken *Black Beans *White Rice *Tomatoes *Loco Sauce Papa's Freezeria *Small Cup *Creameo Bits *Mint Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Nuts *Mint Shaving *Creameo *Cherry Papa's Pancakeria *Pancake *Chocolate Chips *Pancake *Chocolate Chips *Pancake *Chocolate Chips *Butter *Drink: **Large Chocolate Milk Papa's Wingeria *8 Atomic Chicken Strips *8 Buffalo Boneless Wings *Mango Chili Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Kielbasa in a Hoagie Roll *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Chili *Onions *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Hyper Green **Medium Buttered Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner B *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Purple Burple Drizzle (Chocolate Drizzle in other holidays) **Sourballs (Chocolate Chips in other holidays) **Sarge Gobstopper (Nutty Butter Cup in other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Chips **Creameo Bits **Nutty Butter Cup Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Cherry Cordials *Neapolitan Syrup *Smooth Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Nuts *Waffle Cone Wedge, Creameo, Waffle Cone Wedge Papa's Pastaria *Regular Cellentani (Macaroni in other holidays) *Rico's Chili (Papa's Marinara Sauce in other holidays) *Crushida Pepper *4 Mushrooms (Green Peppers in other holidays) *5 Sausages *Poppyseed Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Cherry Cordials *Neapolitan Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Sugarplum Topping *2 Blondies far apart *Dipped Pretzel, Waffle Cone Wedge, Dipped Pretzel Papa's Donuteria *Chocolate Star (Roll in other holidays) **Starlight Icing (Vanilla Icing in other holidays) **Blue Star Sprinkles (Chocolate Chips in other holidays) *Red Velvet Ring with Jubilee Jelly (Blackberry Jelly in other holidays) **Red Icing ** Cherrybomb Drizzle (none in other holidays) **Chocolate Chips *Chocolate Long John with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Cherrybomb Drizzle (Chocolate Chips in other holidays) Papa's Wingeria HD *8 Atomic Chicken Strips *8 BBQ Hog Wings *Mango Chili Dip Ranks required to unlock him *Taco Mia!: He is a Closer in this game and his first visit is on Day 6. *Freezeria: Rank 35 *Pancakeria: random day customer *Wingeria: Rank 30 *Hot Doggeria: Rank 11 *Cupcakeria: Rank 23 *Pastaria: Rank 6 *[Donuteria|Donuteria]]: Rank 58 *Wingeria HD: Rank 24 Unlockable toppings along with him *In Hot Doggeria, he's unlocked with Kielbasa. *In Cupcakeria, he's unlocked with Sourballs. *In Freezeria HD, he's unlocked with Neapolitan Syrup. *In Pastaria, he's unlocked with Rico's Chili. *In Donuteria, he's unlocked with Jubilee Jelly. *In Wingeria HD, he's unlocked with Hog Wings. April Fool's Day Jokes Rico appears in the Flipline Studio's April Fools blog posts. Rico's Chiliria Many people thought that 'Rico's Chiliria' was an upcoming game, but it was just an April Fool's Day joke. Rowdy Rico: When Chili Attacks! Like last year's Rico's Chiliria, Rowdy Rico: When Chili Attacks! is an April Fools Joke said to be released on "April 31, 2013". Since April has 30 days, a date like April 31 does not exist; implying that Flipline will never release the game. This post was listed in the Holiday category, implying it was an April Fool's joke. His appearance in the Rowdy Rico: When Chili Attacks! poster is actually an unlockable outfit for Rico in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack!, ''as well as being his everyday outfit in Cupcakeria and onwards. Incidentally, Rowdy Rico is a purchasable arcade-box in Pastaria and a rare prize in donuteria. Trivia *His flipdeck picture is similar to the April Fools Chiliria picture. *From Cupcakeria onwards, his outfit changed. His shirt is now red and black striped. This outfit is style B in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack!, except his bandana that remains blue. *His weapon of choice in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! is a can of chili. It leaves chili splatters on the ground. *You can buy a bandana identical to Rico's in Papa's Hot Doggeria and Gamerias after that. *He is the only character that has been in a April Fool's Day Picture. *He is the only character who was given a reason as why he is no longer a closer (see Flipdeck). *His chili became an unlockable ingredient in Pastaria, during Chilifest (see Rico's Chili for more information). *He likes chilli and beans. * Even though he is a big fan of hot and spicy foods, he doesn't order Red Hot Popcorn in Papa's Hot Doggeria. * In Donuteria he orders only chocolate chips on each of his donuts, unless it's Starlight Jubilee. * He likes Chocolate Chips, as seen in most of his orders. Gallery Rico.png|Rico (Portrait). Th Rico.png|Rico at Papa's Taco Mia! Rico (taco mia¡).jpg|Thumbs Up! Rico Perfect.jpg|Perfect Order for Rico! Rico Outfits.png|Rico in ''Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Rico's new shirt.jpg|Rico's Striped Shirt In Rowdy Rico... rico's striped shirt.png|...And In Cupcakeria Odd couple.png|Talk about an odd couple! Perfect Breakfast for Rico.png Rowdyrico.jpg Nick Allan and Rico asleep.png BL4Eq.png|A meme of Rico. FileMad rico ppa 1.jpg|Rico is not pleased... Poor Rico.png Rico playing his own game!!!.png|Rico is playing his own game!!! Perfect Cupcakes for Rico.png Perfect Pasta for Rico.png Perfect Pasta for Rico 2.png -_-.PNG|Rico Only Likes Chilli Not Pancakes Mince 22.PNG|Rico Ordering A Fatty Sausage Rosquillas_perfectas_para_Rico.png bandicam 2014-08-15 22-36-50-345.jpg Nick and rico.png|Rico dining in the Donuteria with Nick Akari rico boomer and wendy.png|Rico and Akari with Boomer and Wendy 150px-Akari rico boomer and wendy.png|Rico and his buddies (Pastaria) Rico before star customer.png Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Debuts Category:Closers Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:R Characters